Reality Within Dreams
by Lucedeoangel
Summary: A parallel universe, is Aeritha awake, or dreaming? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Listening to the radio, Aeritha was content. With a new job, a new flat and even a new cat, she was happy. Humming along to the tunes, she drove her way home from a job as a flower girl. That was another thing she was happy about, she did indeed love her flowers.  
She looked in the rear window to change lanes, and saw that it was clear. She crossed, and a glare of white light went into her eyes, and everything went black.  
When Aeritha opened her eyes, she saw she was in her bed.  
"Ugh, a terrible dream." She murmured. She closed her eyes again, then decided to get in the shower. After a refreshing shower, shoe got dressed and went downstairs to see if there was any post for her.  
"Oi! Ritthy! Post for you!!" Aeritha sighed, for one thing, she only let her closest friends call her Ritthy, and for another, her neighbour Vincent was not, and never would be one of her friends.  
"What did I say to you Valentine?" "No more calling me Ritthy!"  
"Alright, alright! Hold your horses, here's your post for you"  
Vincent handed over a couple of letters to her, and then walked away from Aeritha, chuckling as he entered his room.  
She scowled after him, then walked back up to her room. She smiled as she opened the wooden door. Her cat Tifa curled around her legs, looked up at Aeritha's face, and purred very loudly. "Miss me Tiffany?" refering to the cat's full name. She looked around her room and sighed.  
Ever since she was a child, she dreamed of it, her dream room. Her room in the present had red wallpaper, with many different photographs of her and her friends hanging on the walls. The scent of many different flowers hung in the air, for Aeritha really did love her flowers. The room has wooden flooring, which made a change from the bluey-black carpets she once sobbed on.


	2. Chapter 2

Right, do not blame me for their roles, PLEASE!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2.  
_The scent of many different flowers hung in the air, for Aeritha really did love her flowers. The room has wooden flooring, which made a change from the bluey-black carpets she once sobbed on._

Aeritha closed her eyes to try and get rid of the tears forming behind her eyelids. She walked towards the bed and held her head in her hands as she recalled the fighting and shouting. Her father had been extremely voilent toward her mother and herself, and once, when Aeritha fought back, her father had flung her into the wall. In the present, she remembered the pain she had felt, it was like her brain had decided to explode on impact. Aeritha screwed her eyes up, No more she thought I left it all behind, no more pain, I'm free. She curled up on the bed, and fell asleep then and there.

When Aeritha opened her eyes, she immediately shut them again, for the sun was glaring in her eyes. She rolled over, and groggily opened them again. After a minute she slowly got out of her bed, and found that she had got under the covers while asleep. After a shower, she got dressed and picked up her flower basket. She looked around the room for Tifa, but couldn't see her. Hoping that she wouldn't go outside, Aeritha opened the door, but the cat dashed outside and down the stairs before her owner could close the door. "Tifa, no! Back here!" Aeritha ran down the stairs two at a time, dropping her basket along the way, but before she could stop herself, she collided into a man, and fell over backwards.

"Ugh, sorry Sir...Cloud?" she blushed as she recognized who it was that she ran into at 60mph. The man reached a hand towards her, and she grabbed hold of it.  
"And you were chasing before you rammed into me...what?" Cloud said, pulling Aeritha up right.  
"My cat, Tifa. Help me find her, would you?" She looked up at him, since he was at least a head taller then her.

"Ritthy, you know Cid would go crazy if he found out there was animals in his flat, you know he doesn't like them" he ran a hand through his blonde spiked hair, before dropping it back to his side.  
Aeritha grabbed his hand, before pulling him towards to door leading outside"Well then, lets just find her before Cid does." She smiled at him  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yes! Clerith is in there, I rock!  
cough views please


End file.
